Lo más divertido
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Porque no era el aire acondicionado, tampoco lo moderno ni la escasez de clientes. Entonces ¿por qué esa niña iba todos los días al mismo sitio? —¿Quieres saberlo? —la sonrisa alegre y confiada hizo que un escalofrío pasara por su cuerpo. —Koushiro y Mimi


**Notas: **Digimon no es mío y nunca lo será, sino muchas cosas hubieran cambiado, aunque dudo que alguien le guste los ''cambios extremos'' que hubiera querido darle (xD!). Universo Alternativo, no hay digimon ni nada. Un solo capítulo.

* * *

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**Lo más divertido**

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

El lugar era algo peligroso a toda hora del día, solo las personas _conocidas_ podían andar libremente por las calles de ese sitio. El lugar no era feo pero tampoco bonito, quizás si las personas de alrededor se preocuparan un poco por limpiar el frente de sus casas o las pintara más seguido el panorama sería más acogedor de lo que debería. Y aún así los locales siempre eran abiertos a la misma hora del día para iniciar su jornada laboral, porque todo el mundo tenía que trabajar.

Y es así como, a las nueve de la mañana en punto, el local siempre abría sus puertas para quien quiera realizar alguno de sus trabajos pueda hacerlo. Un simple cyber con siete máquinas instaladas, con Internet no veloz pero tampoco tan lento, el aire acondicionado encendido: no helado pero si algo frío. Y era así como iniciaba su jornada laboral todos los días… así como _esa_ niña llegaba dos horas después de abrir.

''Dios'' Pensó y se llevó una mano a la cara para tratar de quitar la frustración que sentía en ese momento, no entendía, en serio no lo hacía. Esa niña ni siquiera era cerca del sitio eso se le notaba a simple vista, su uniforme blanco largo y bonito dejaba en claro que no podría ser ninguno de los institutos que quedaban cerca, porque donde ella estudiaba se _notaba_ que era con dinero.

El primer día llegó para realizar un trabajo en una de las máquinas, al siguiente día fue lo mismo. Al otro día solo andaba por andar hasta que en el quinto… se acercó a él sonriendo de una manera tan alegre que hasta se lo podría decir como familiar cerca de él, el encargado del pequeño negocio que se encontraba instalado en la mitad de una de esas tantas calles.

''¿Y cómo te llamas?'' Le había preguntado esa vez arrimándose completamente a la mesa en donde se encontraba su computadora central, donde manejaba por medio de redes a las demás.

Él se había sorprendido y no atinaba a decir nada en ese momento, la chica sonrió y jugó con uno de los tantos cables que se encontraban regados por la mesa, esperando la tan ansiosa respuesta

''Eh… me llamo Koushiro'' Había dicho algo inseguro, no convencido del porque una completa extraña le preguntaba algo como eso, pero se veía obligado a responder debido a que ella tal vez no era una total _desconocida_. Ya llevaba prácticamente una semana yendo a su negocio.

''Mucho gusto, yo soy Mimi'' Quizás se extrañaba tanto porque él no estaba acostumbrado a dialogar con las personas, su única concentración de tiempo y esfuerzo era su trabajo… y sus computadoras. Sus amadas computadoras.

Y ahí iba otra vez. Esa niña no había dejado de ir ni un solo día, en ocasiones pedía alguna máquina alquilada y él por supuesto tenía que dársela, otras veces simplemente iba y se sentaba cerca de él, ella sonreía y veía como trabajaba y eso hacía que los nervios recorrieran todo su cuerpo por la extraña forma en que lo miraba. Tragaba saliva, era la poca costumbre de estar rodeado que no lo dejaba tranquilo, esa niña ya hasta se había tomado muchas confianzas con él, le sonreía y le hablaba de cómo era su día contándole cada mínimo detalle que él no entendía porque se lo decía. Él simplemente era muy responsable y las horas de trabajo eran de trabajo, era seguro en lo que hacía pero se molestaba y fastidiaba cuando alguien lo interrumpía _en lo suyo,_ mucho menos cuando no tienen idea de lo que _está_ hablando. Y para ser precisos… esa chica lo distraía, y mucho.

Y ahí estaba, una vez más interrumpiendo _su_ espacio. Con la sonrisa alegre y encantadora en el rostro, llena de despreocupaciones y sincera que casi nunca veía en alguien. Con sus charlas y el saludo cotidiano, porque hasta le decía un tan familiar ''¡Buenos días, Koushiro!'' cuando ingresaba. Él suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, tan estresado por eso estuvo una vez que un día, se quedó dormido en la mesa con la computadora prendida y la puerta del negocio abierta, cuando despertó se encontró asustado sabiendo perfectamente en que lugar estaba creyendo que talvez algunos bandidos habían entrado al sitio y dejándolo sin ninguna máquina y el negocio completamente arruinado por su descuido, pero solo recibió la misma sonrisa sincera del rostro de esa castaña para después ella sacarle levemente la lengua divertida ante su falta de cuidado. Y él tan solo atinó a sonrojarse por su irresponsabilidad.

—Oye, disculpa —le dijo con un tono formal y tranquilo, algo apenado después de haber pronunciado esas palabras y llamar su atención por primera vez. Trató de olvidar eso y seguir en lo suyo —. ¿Por qué siempre vienes a este lugar? Es decir, se ve perfectamente que no vives ni estudias cerca de aquí —le dijo y Mimi se señaló ella misma, Koushiro asintió señalando su uniforme dando a entender que nadie cerca lo usaba por ahí —, el lugar no es bonito y el establecimiento tampoco es la gran cosa, el aire acondicionado no está lo suficientemente arreglado y solo ventila, aparte de todo eso… —respiró para seguir en lo suyo, señalando ahora la maleta de ella —lo que traes ahí es una computadora portátil, así que no veo la necesidad del porque estás viniendo.

Lo distraía y lo distraía mucho. Su sonrisa contagiosa y sin nada de malicia, sus ojos bonitos y el cabello largo y castaño. La forma en que le hablaba como si fuera un amigo, todo eso lo distraía… y él estaba trabajando en ese momento, era imposible que_ él_ fallara en algo. Era demasiado responsable como para eso, le desesperaba hacer las cosas mal.

Ella rió levemente tapándose la boca, como la dama delicada pero segura que era.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —la sonrisa alegre y confiada hizo que un escalofrío pasara por su cuerpo, junto con el leve tono rosa que subió por sus mejillas, Koushiro inevitablemente tragó saliva en ese momento —Por tu forma de ser sin reparo, por la manera en que frunces el ceño cada vez que algo te sale mal en alguna de tus máquinas, cuando algo nuevo aparece y tú solo atinas a morderte el labio inferior y buscar una solución, la manera en que te quedas dormido unos pocos minutos en tu mismo asiento y la forma de reaccionar nerviosa que tienes en algunas ocasiones —sonrió y se apoyó completamente en la mesa —¡Eres lo más divertido que he conocido en mi vida! —y no era una expresión de burla, no quería hacer parecer un insulto, ella simplemente fue sincera porque él… era uno de esos tipos que no se conocía en mucho tiempo.

Lo distraía y supo que así seguiría, porque sería ahora imposible olvidar esa sonrisa que le estaba otorgando… como nunca una sonrisa que solo estaba dirigida para él y nadie más… ella, era muy especial.

—Entonces ¿si puedo venir mañana, verdad? —y la sonrisa alegre y ahora algo burlona se hizo presente llenándole el pecho, solo porque notó el leve cambio de humor de seguro nervioso ante todas esas palabras el chico que estaba en frente suyo. Él asintió y no dijo nada porque estaba seguro que no importaría la respuesta que diera, ella seguiría viniendo… y él tendría la puerta muy abierta de ahora en adelante.

-

-

**FIN**

-

**Notas Finales:** Tuve la idea y simplemente pensé el los dos, no se me pudo ocurrir nadie más. Los amé, es el primer fic de la pareja que hago y me empezó a agradar debido a las personalidades tan opuestos que tenían: él responsable y ella despreocupada siempre con una sonrisa y él enojón cuando las cosas no salen como lo quiere. Deberían aprender uno del otro.

-

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
